


Yes, Sir

by maisymousebabey



Series: Roceit Time Babes [2]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: D/s elements, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Glove Kink, Grinding, Humiliation, I swear at this rate I'm pumping out Roceit content imma be calling myself the Roceit queen, Kinda?, Leg Humping, Lowkey Pet Play?, M/M, Name Calling, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Y'all wanted Part 2 so here we go, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisymousebabey/pseuds/maisymousebabey
Summary: Upon Deceit finding Roman masturbating,The two decide to have a little fun~--You guys asked for a part two, so here we go.





	Yes, Sir

Roman was sat down on his knees, pants pushed down around his hips and underwear with his cock out, standing flushed and erect, a bead of precum dripping from the top. Deceit stood in front of him, a gloved hand on Roman’s hair, running his fingers through it as if he were petting an obedient dog. 

“You look so lovely when you’re on your knees for me, darling. It’s like you were made for it.~” Deceit purred, watching with glee as Roman shuddered at the words. The prince let out a pitiful whine, making the dark side grin. 

“Now, open wide baby.” While saying this, Deceit held two of his gloved fingers in front of Roman’s lips, prompting the creative side to lean forward, taking them into his mouth. “There we go… Good boy. Now, suck on them for me, okay?” He cooed, gently petting the Prince’s hair as he began to suck on the two fingers, wettening the fabric with his spit and tongue. The taste of the cotton on his tongue was weird, borderlining on unpleasant, but he continued on, sucking eagerly, trying his hardest to please Deceit. 

Deceit looked more amused then anything, watching Roman near-desperately sucking on his fingers. “Goodness. It doesn’t take much to make you desperate to please. But that’s what you are, isn’t it, love? A people pleaser. You’ll do anything for anyone’s approval.” 

Roman nodded his head in agreement, holding back a whimper as Deceit pressed his fingertips down on the Prince’s tongue. 

“It’s disgraceful, really. You’re supposed to be a Prince, right Roman? How would everyone react if they found out how eager you were to get down on your knees, for a villain like me of all people. It’d be such a shame if the others found out how much of a little slut you actually were.” 

Roman looked up, eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. His cock throbbed, twitching slightly. Deceit’s words were going right to it, making his arousal worse with every second. Precum dribbled down the tip, slipping down the underside of Roman’s cock as the dark side watched, his gaze making Roman squirm. Drool was beginning to dribble out the corners of Roman’s mouth, slipping down the chin and out from around the two fingers between his lips. 

“God. You’re so pretty. A pretty little whore, aren’t you darling?” Deceit pulled his fingers out, letting the damp fabric slip out past Roman’s spit soaked lips much to the Prince’s apparent disappointment. “Come now Roman, you’re a smart boy. What are you supposed to say when someone gives you a compliment?” 

After swallowing down some of his own spit, Roman hesitantly spoke up, his voice softer, meeker, then he would’ve liked it to be. “T-Thank you…” Deceit raised an eyebrow as he paused, looking down at him expectantly. “Thank you, S-Sir.” 

“There we go, darling. What a good slut you are.” Deceit hummed, cleary feeling satisfied as he pulled off his damp glove, tossing it to the floor. “Now, how about I let you suck on something else as a reward for being so obedient? Would you like that?” 

Roman nodded eagerly, though the look he got from Deceit prompted him to use his words. “Y-Yes, Sir. I would love to.” 

“Much better.” Deceit pet Roman’s hair, before pulling his hand away, going to undo his pants. Roman watched as he fiddled with the zipper and buttons, squirming in anticipation. The aching of his cock made it oh so tempting to just slip his hand down and give it a few sweet strokes, but he resisted. Roman wanted to be good. He wanted to please Deceit. With his fly now undone, Deceit pushed down his underwear, letting his cock out, finally. Roman stared, mouth practically watering at the sight. 

“Go on then darling, be the whore you are and drool all over my cock, alright?” Deceit spoke with a grin, gently brushing his gloved fingers against the Creative sides cheek, watching with glee as Roman leaned forward, pressing his lips against the tip of Deceit’s cock in a wet kiss, making the dark side hum in approval. “You look so perfect on your knees for me, my pet. It suits you wonderfully,” 

Roman began to lick and kiss at the sides, sucking on the underside, before swirling his tongue around the head and taking just the tip in his mouth. “Say, darling. I don’t think the others would mind if I took you away for a while.~ How about we run off for a little bit? I’ll use you every day. You’ll feel nothing but the most wonderful pleasure that you could imagine for hours and hours. Does that sound nice, darling? For me to kidnap you and use your slutty body the way it’s meant to be used?” Deceit purred, letting out a soft moan as Roman gently suckled on his cock. 

Roman’s cock twitched, precum welling from the slit. He bucked his hips forward, grinding against the air. 

“Oh poor thing. Your cock must be aching… How about I let you grind against my leg for a little bit? Hm? Would that help?”   
Roman nodded, looking up at Deceit with a flushed face and pleading eyes. Deceit moved closer, sticking his left leg out. The movement pushed more of the dark sides cock into his mouth, but Roman was complaining. He let it in, continuing to suck on it eagerly as he moved his hips forward, letting out the most adorable, but muffled, noise once his weeping cock brushed against Deceit’s leg. 

He rolled his hips, rutting against the black fabric of the pant leg while sucking and drooling on the cock in his mouth. 

Deceit held Roman’s hair with one hand, cupping his chin in the other. With the gentle hold, Deceit began to slowly coax more and more of his erection into Roman’s open mouth. 

The dark side let out soft moans and groans, loving the wet heat of the Creative side willing mouth. He pushed forward, nudging the tip of his cock back against Roman’s throat. 

Roman’s eyes widened as he held back a gag. He didn’t pull back though, breathing in carefully as the cock slipped further into his mouth. Soon enough, Roman’s nose was flush with Deceit’s clothed abdomen, the dark sides cock was down his throat, and the prince was still rutting against his leg, letting muffled sounds out around Deceit’s erection. 

“God, look at you…” Deceit breathed in, smiling as he brushed some of Roman’s fallen hair out of his eyes. “Taking my cock so far down your throat, all while rutting against my leg like a bitch in heat. You’re perfect like this Roman.~” 

Roman’s cock twitched. Between the sweet talking, praise and the sensation of rutting his cock, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He began sucking harder, hoping to make Deceit cum before he did. 

“Ngh, fuck.. Good boy. Just like that. You’re doing so well, my darling whore.~” 

Roman shuddered as Deceit began to move, slightly rocking his hips back and forth. No harsh movements, no sudden pounding. Just a gentle rocking which sent his cock slipping in and out past Roman’s flushed lips.

“Your lips look so pretty, ah- Stretched around my cock like that.” 

The prince started grinding harder, feeling his orgasm approaching soon. His cock was leaking precum in small spurts. The white fluid was getting smeared on Deceit’s pant leg with each desperate thrust. 

“Poor thing. You’re going to cum soon, aren’t you? Go on then, darling, cum all over your new owners leg like a desperate slut.~” 

That was enough to tip him over the edge, Roman came, spurts of his cum landing on the black fabric as a muffled cry was let out around Deceit’s cock. The dark side pulled back, letting his erection slip out of Roman’s mouth, much to the prince’s disappointment. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Roman mumbled softly as a strand of drool, that connected the tip of Deceit’s cock to his lips broke. His chin was covered in spit, his cheeks flushed, eyes wide, hair all messed up, small tears brimming in his pretty eyes. To Deceit, he looked gorgeous. “I-I- I came before you..” Roman panted, catching his breath.

“Come now darling, no need to apologise. How about you just sit there and look pretty? I want to jerk off and cover your gorgeous face with my cum. Mark you as mine.” Deceit moved the hand that was cupping Roman’s chin, using it to wipe some of the spit away. 

Roman nodded, the corners of his lips twitching into a small smile as Deceit pulled one of his hands away. He gripped his cock, giving it a series of slow strokes, rubbing the spit he had wiped from Roman’s chin as a form of lubricant. 

“God, Roman.. You’re so pretty, so good for me. You did everything I asked, and more. I’m so proud of you, so proud of my new pet. Can’t wait to cover your face with cum, to mark you as mine. All mine. No one else can have you now. None of the other sides get to use you the way I do…” Deceit rambled on and on, soon cumming with a cry of Roman’s name. Cum sputtered out, covering Roman’s face with the sticky substance, as promised. 

The two of them panted as Deceit pet his hair. 

“Now, how about we go have a nice bath, and I can tuck you into bed?” 

Roman had never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The sudden amount of support I've been getting from all you Roceit fans means so much to me! 
> 
> Also, if you have any other kinks you want me to write in a possible part three, let me know! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @maisymousebabey 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
